


leave me empty

by brazentruth



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Dark Eve Polastri, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazentruth/pseuds/brazentruth
Summary: it ends the way it begins.





	leave me empty

villanelle stands there, gun smoking and hovering about four feet above carolyn’s slumped over body, not moving and not breathing.

she feels something pressed against her back; she sighs.

it ends the way it begins.

“drop it.” eve whispers to her. she drops the gun, slowly turning to look in eve’s dark eyes. 

“well, this is familiar.” villanelle whispers back with a bitter smile. the knife is pressed against her front now, higher than it once was. pressure on her skin with a certainty that was lacking the last time. it’s meant to kill. eve knows now _,_ how to kill. 

it takes villanelle’s mind a moment to catch up to her bravado, and she is intimately aware how, with carolyn dead, eve stands to gain everything.  
villanelle has always played with the chaos, flirting with danger and embracing it, but has never been the master of it. never attempted to do much but wander through this game like a pawn. she’s not the twelve. she’s not carolyn. 

eve, however, hasn’t played this game like her. she has intended to conquer the board. whether she realized it or not, the moment they met in that bathroom, eve had set the pieces moving. she had risen to be carolyn’s apprentice, carolyn’s future replacement. and she’s just played villanelle into killing one of the only things stopping that from coming to fruition. 

  
now all that’s left is cleanup. 

  
and villanelle.

  
eve presses closer. the knife staining her expensive suit. it’s eve’s favorite one. good enough to be buried in, villanelle supposes.  
eve looks immaculate, right now. her hair is down, lips red, wearing a dress that compliments villanelle’s suit, fluent in how they match each other at this point, a language spelled out in clothes, notes, knives. 

she’s crying. villanelle presses her hand to eve’s face, wiping away the tears. 

  
“you don’t have to do this.” she whispers, same smile on her face.

“I do, though.” eve smiles back. it’s haunting, and terrifying. villanelle can’t remember the last time she could be scared of the power someone had over her. can’t remember the last time she couldn’t slip out and away. she also can't remember eve's eyes shining quite as bright as they do now.

she inhales. eve moves, the knife sliding into her with an ease that makes her proud. she blinks at eve.

 _“don’t pull it out”._ less desperate than last time.

eve rips it out with an exhale. villanelle falls down to her knees, five feet from carolyn, less than a breath away from eve. 

until eve turns, and walks away. as her vision fades, she can see eve pulling out her phone and calling in a crew to pick up the bodies. she raises a shaking hand towards her face, and wipes away tears. not eve’s, this time. 

power suits eve much more than a desk job did.

she fades within herself, eyes still open, staring down the trail of red eve's heels have left.

**Author's Note:**

> Carolyn is too suspicious to not have a deeper connection to the Twelve than she is letting on. This is just a brief drabble about how I think the show would end should Eve not turn back from her path of darkness, which is where I think she's headed.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at brazentruth


End file.
